team_umizoomi_headcanon_and_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor Abyss
Emperor Abyss is the main antagonist of The Kingdom of Meralore Story Emperor Abyss started his reign by turning all the seaweed black and animate, imprisoning most of the mermaids and sea creatures and letting the seaweed grow to building wrapping-lengths. Emperor Abyss wasn't satisfied with ruling one kingdom, however. He wanted to conquer the rest of the oceans. Emperor Abyss then encountered Squiddy, who came up to him disguised as a piece of coral. Squiddy told him that he is only scratching the surface (or scraping the waters in mermaid slang) and that he needed to look above the water to find more interesting things. Abyss decided to swim up to the above world and found Umi City, realizing that there are humans, buildings bigger then what he has seen, and the entire city is, as Squiddy told him "dry", causing Emperor Abyss to shoot giant balls of ice into Umi City. With a malicious smile, Abyss used a dark spell to submerge Umi City to make it fit for his ever expanding kingdom, forcing all the citizens to either escape the city in boats or climb to the highest buildings as the only source of dry land. Once most of the roads were submerged, he was able to swim to new places he had never been. Squiddy caught up to Abyss, telling him stories of The Blue Mermaid (Azure), the Umi Grand Prix that he attended, and his desire to be a ninja. Abyss wasn't interested in Squiddy's life story, rather that Squiddy would lead him to Meralore's Heart, which was one of the sources of Illumina's light. When both he and Squiddy made it to the underground, he sees the familiar Blue Mermaid, who has her tail back, and three unfamiliar creatures whom Squiddy calls "Team Umizoomi". One of the Team's members, Milli, is holding up two curving cerith shells, holding a pearl. Abyss realizes he was too late to capture Meralore's Heart, nut that didn't stop him from preventing the plan of bringing it back to it's pedestal. With that, he summons a dark spell that splits the pearl into five pieces and place each piece of Meralore's Heart in the most dangerous places. How Emperor Abyss needed everyone to evacuate. (Mermaid Liora’s Father talked with Emperor Abyss to not shoot ice balls. During the Umi City News, Team Umizoomi and Mermaid Liora went up to the surface, and told everyone to not evacuate.) Mermaid Liora: Hey everyone, we’ve got some bad news. Slinky Dog: Bad news? Woody: SHHH! Shhh! Mermaid Liora: Giant balls of ice are making operation cleanup unsustainable in Umi City. Flik: What? Mermaid Liora: Rather than not evacuate and stay here in Umi City while we try to stop Emperor Abyss. Thank you. Medmaid Liora’s Father: Okay, Liora. Let’s tell everyone else not to eve-acuate! Mermaid Liora: Okay, we are giving override directive a113, remain calm please and do not evacuate, I repeat do not evacuate. Bio/Personality Physical Appearance Abyss has long black hair and dark blue eyes. His tail is midnight blue. Abyss wears sharp gold armor and a golden helmet where his hair pokes out in a ponytail. His chest armor has a black pearl on it. Trivia *Emperor Abyss is the second emperor after Emperor Jacques. Unlike Jacques, Abyss is evil and wants to destroy Umi City. Hs is also angered, and can fire giant balls of ice from the power of his trident placed into the machine to fire the ice balls. Category:Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Males Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Royalty Category:Antagonists